


sunshine.

by kurotsuno



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, It's short though, this is more like a drabble??? idk its like a poetic monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuno/pseuds/kurotsuno
Summary: you are my sunshine;my only sunshine.you make me happywhen skies are grey.you'll never know, dear,how much I love you.please don't take mysunshine away.





	sunshine.

a warm honeydew glow beams on me. all i can feel is the radiation from it, and from your smile. here we are, after all this, side by side. your hands gripping the handles, squeaking the rusted wheels of what imprisons me still-- though, maybe i've moved on from thinking of it so negatively. it gives me an excuse to ask for you to be by my side so often, after all. i don't like thinking back on it; all the friends we lost, all the people who betrayed us. but, i suppose it's a good base to work on. class 94 is no more, of course, since half its members are deceased. the merciless bloodshed haunts me sometimes, especially since i participated. you can tell me it was never my fault, but i know you still know how guilt-ridden it makes me. i stole someone's life, and sacrificing my walking ability can never bring them back. mourning is fine, i guess, but i have to chin up, i know. we have so much ahead, after all.

you joked about getting married, but i'd be fine with it. not now, of course! maybe when we're so much older, or if the world starts burning down again, okay? not yet. even if those few months felt like years of growth, the world around us has hardly matured. our kidnapper has already been executed-- personally, by themself, so i shouldn't be so restless. but, honestly, the only reason i'm not beyond recovery is because you were there with me, supporting me and encouraging me the whole time. you really are my entire world. ah, but that's too cheesy, yeah? it's got so much truth behind it, though.

i really, really love you. with all my heart and being. you're my best friend, and the best lover i could ask for, even if it's so vomit-inducingly sweet to say of me. i don't want you to ever forget that, so promise me you'll never forget about me. enough of that, for now-- why don't we go see your mom? it's been a little while, hasn't it? i'm sure she'll be glad to see you, and we deserve a vacation away from home for a while after all that's transpired.

thank you, binya.


End file.
